


Awakening

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [2]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: Takumi's presence in Keisuke and Ryousuke's lives has done more than they expected: it awoke creature blood laying dormant within the Takahashi Siblings.Takes place between OSRASL and OSCAPF.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaysuke_Takahashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Takumi explains what's happening to the brothers, and takes responsibility.

Keisuke awoke to a splitting headache, an unusual occurrence, and not one he ever experienced before. He sat up with a groan, placing a hand on his left temple and making circular motions with his fingers.

"Today's going to suck." he grumbled as he stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom, faintly hearing the clicking of Ryousuke's fingers on his keyboard as he shut the door behind him. As he passed the mirror, a flash of red caught his attention and he turned back to look, his eyes locking on his forehead.

Placed on it, surrounded by red, irritated skin, was a deep red nub.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, reaching up to run his fingers against it. It had a rough texture to it and ended in a slightly dull point, tapping it and hearing a slightly hollow knock, like fingernails tapping on wood. He recognized the texture and narrowed his eyes in confusion as he couldn't remember what.

Then it hit him. Ivory. This was a horn.

He couldn't feel anything for a moment as his eyes drifted down towards his open mouth, catching sight of his lower canines bending outwards oddly, looking sharper than usual. Panic suddenly shot through him and he rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs, nearly crashing into a wall as he reached the phone and dialed a number he could remember by heart. As it rang, he could faintly hear the clicking of fingers on a keyboard stop.

 _"Hello?"_ Takumi's sleepy voice came over the receiver.

"Takumi I woke up with a horn on my head I'm freaking out-"

_"Keisuke-"_

"This is so trippy, Takumi, I'm not prepared for this kind of thing-"

_"Kei-"_

"My teeth are also wonky, is this because of the horn-"

 _"KEISUKE TAKAHASHI!"_ Takumi's sudden volume caused him to stop babbling, his jaw snapping shut with an audible click. _"Calm down, you aren't letting me get a word in."_

"CALM DOWN!? I HAVE A FUCKING MINI HORN ON MY HEAD, TAKUMI, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!"

 _"Christ, you sound like a girl."_ that made Keisuke freeze, pulling the phone from his ear to stare at it for a second before putting it back.

"I what?"

 _"I have a horn on my head and my teeth look weird!"_ Takumi mocked from the other line, his voice high pitched and girlish. Keisuke flushed red in embarrassment. _"You act like a frog jumped on your new heels, dear."_

"I DO NOT!" Takumi snickered on the other line.

_"Had I known you panicked like a girl before now-"_

"Just tell me what's happening to me right now Takumi, or I swear to god the next time we meet I'm ripping those feelers of yours right off your face!" That prompted a series of high pitched clicks to start up on the other line.

 _"Okay, okay!"_ Takumi responded quickly, sounding fairly terrified. Maybe Keisuke went too far with that particular threat. _"You're experiencing what's called an awakening. Some creatures refer to it as inheritance. I had my suspicions that you were of creature blood, but I wasn't sure. Your awakening just confirms this for me."_

"Okay," Keisuke was feeling impatient. "What caused it?"

 _"That's likely my fault."_ Takumi responded, sounding not at all apologetic. _"The emotional presence of a full blooded creature triggers the awakening of a half blooded one. Our relationship likely caused it, but it would have happened just as well as if I had seen you as a good friend, or a clutch member."_ Keisuke was silent at that for a moment. _"I'm coming over to make sure you go through your awakening alright. When dad told me all of this he said it was like one of my molts; anything can go wrong and it's a good idea to have someone there to supervise."_

"You know, aniki is here with me-"

 _"I'm coming over."_ and with that, Takumi hung up. Keisuke pulled the receiver away from his ear and stared at it for a moment, numb, before putting it back up.

"So," Keisuke jumped at the sound of Ryousuke's voice suddenly kicking up behind him. "We seem to be in a terrible mood."

"You would be too if you had a horn growing from your forehead!" Keisuke growled as he turned towards his brother.

"Keisuke, you act like you're the only one having a little issue today." Ryousuke said in exasperation, eyeballing him.

"And just what are you going through today, huh aniki?" Ryousuke sat still for a moment, annoyance crossing his features, before there was a small shifting sound and the tips of a pair of small, sandy yellow wings poked out from over his shoulders. Keisuke was behind his brother in seconds, gently grabbing the feathery limbs to observe them with wide eyes.

"It would seem that you aren't the only dormant creature in the house, Keisuke." Ryousuke said evenly. "Takumi's presence in the house seems to have woken us up at the same time."

"But… he told me that it was romantic interest that awoke creature blood."

"Did he say anything other than that?"

"No, nothing outside of telling me that his father told him about it and that…" he trailed off, his eyes widening. "Strong familial bonds can draw out creature blood too." he stared at Ryousuke's wings blankly. "Takumi must like you a lot."

"Good." Ryousuke responded, prompting Keisuke to stare at him incredulously. "Jorōgumo are territorial and possessive creatures, if he didn't like me it would have been like I was encroaching on his territory AND taking your attention. It would have been hell."

"Territory? What the fuck are you on about?"

"You're his mate, no matter how new. This is where you live. As such, his territory has extended to include this house, and YOUR territory had extended to include all of his." Ryousuke's wings flexed and pulled away from Keisuke's hands, folding back up. The blonde noticed that his brother had cut slits in his shirt to allow the wings to extend.

"That still doesn't make any sense." Keisuke huffed as he walked back to his brother's front, and Ryousuke sighed.

"Maybe I should let Takumi explain it." he relented, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Keisuke asked, following after.

"It's past noon, I'm going to make lunch."

He'd slept past noon? Wow. As least Takumi seemed to have as well, he had sounded exhausted during that call.

 

~0~

 

 _"Well,"_ Takumi was staring as Ryousuke's wings with obvious interest, his pedipalps shifting. _"I can't assume what Ryousuke's creature could be. There's too many possibilities. There are a lot of creatures that smell like sand and the wind, and have wings."_ his eyes turned to Keisuke. _"Keisuke, on the other hand, is beginning to smell of Oni. That's the most likely culprit."_

"Oni?" Keisuke was confused.

"A kind of Japanese demon." Ryousuke filled in.

 _"It helps to explain why we were compatible."_ Takumi added. _"A Japanese demon is easily pairable with another Japanese demon."_

"So…" Takumi rolled his eyes.

 _"Your horn will only get bigger, your lower canines will continue turning outwards until they are pointed upside down, and eventually your skin will change colors."_ the spider moved closer, moving his head down to Keisuke's level. _"Anything more than that, I am unable to tell you. That you have to figure out yourself."_ he patted Keisuke's left cheek with a hand before turning back to Ryousuke. _"Your family is very well off, it's likely that there are family records kept somewhere around here. Diaries, manifestos, photo albums."_

"We have a few old journals in our father's study, but what do-" Ryousuke suddenly cut himself off, his eyes shining with sudden realization, before he was up and out in an instant, causing Takumi to reel backwards and stumble in surprise. He was back in the room before Takumi was able to completely stabilize himself, a few of his limbs latched onto surrounding objects, including Keisuke much to the blonde's slight dismay, in order to force himself still.

"Aniki, what the fuck?" Keisuke whined as Takumi removed his limb from his person.

"One of those journals had mentioned something about creatures." Ryousuke said quickly as he sat down, flipping through the pages in an ancient looking book. "I hadn't taken it seriously when I last read it, but now, with everything I've learned, it makes so much more sense!" he stopped himself and sat the book on the table, revealing a family tree. A really old family tree. Takumi's eyes immediately locked on the top, widening.

 _"Is that what I think it is?"_ he said, pointing to the symbols beside the names. One was a deep red circle with horns, and the other was a sandy yellow circle with wings and a tail.

"... just what do you think the symbols are?" Keisuke asked.

 _"I've seen those on my own family tree, albeit they were circles with eight legs. They're creature designators, the red one symbolizes an Oni, and the sandy one, if I'm correct, symbolizes either a Sphinx or a Griffin."_ he tilted his head. _"I can't recall the difference between the Sphinx and Griffin designators."_

"What does that mean for me?" Ryousuke asked.

 _"Your awakening will prove to be more painful than Keisuke's."_ Takumi sounded incredibly apologetic. _"Your entire bone and muscle structure will be rearranging itself constantly. You'll likely have constant muscle pains and, when it happens, will be bedridden as your bones snap and rearrange to accommodate your new features."_ Ryousuke looked morbidly intrigued.

"How so?"

 _"Well,"_ Takumi looked slightly put off by the interest. _"You're going from a biped to a quadruped. Your bipedal form is too lanky in the wrong places to properly accommodate mobility on four legs. You don't have enough joints in your back legs either. Your awakening is currently beginning to work overtime to fix that."_ he hardened his gaze. _"So no racing until it's over. That goes for the both of you!"_

"What!?" Keisuke looked appalled.

 _"You may not have it as bad as your brother,"_ Takumi said firmly. _"But you'll be emotionally unstable as your Oni instincts will begin screaming at you. That also applies to Ryousuke and his instincts. You can't be driving and racing while you're working to beat the voices down!"_ Keisuke immediately backed down, Takumi was intimidating sometimes.

"What will you be doing as this happens?" Ryousuke asked, and Takumi smiled.

 _"Helping out, of course."_ Nejibana took that moment to reveal herself, crawling out of the pocket of the shirt Takumi had on and surprising Keisuke. He thought she had been left back at Takumi's place.

"Help out?" he asked blankly, and Takumi nodded.

 _"Of course. Having me around will help it go more smoothly."_ he responded. _"And, dad taught me how to help an awakening through. He already knows I'm not coming back home anytime soon."_

"But-"

_"No buts. I'm staying, and that's final."_

"When this is all over," Ryousuke began. "How will we be able to go out in public?"

 _"That will be on me."_ Takumi responded. _"Most creatures all have a bit of magic in them which enables them to hide their forms behind a human disguise. Few creatures are exempt from this, examples being werecreatures. While you two learn how to tap into it, I'll be covering for your disguises."_

"Wouldn't that exhaust you?" Keisuke asked, alarmed.

 _"That's for me to worry about when the time comes."_ Takumi responded. _"Jorōgumo are powerful, I won't worry about it, and you shouldn't either."_ he moved over towards Ryousuke as Nejibana hopped off his shoulder and landed on Keisuke's lap, scuttling up to the top of his head and using one of her front legs to poke at the small horn on his forehead. _"It's technically my fault that you both have awoken at the same time. As such, it's up to me to make sure it goes well. That is the way it goes and the way it has to be. This point will not be argued."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHHA ONCE AGAIN NANA INSPIRES ME TO WRITE SIDE STORIES


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Takumi babies his mate and his mate's brother, much to Keisuke's dismay.

Keisuke awoke to aching muscles and blurred vision. He let out a groan, standing from his bed and frowning at his shaking legs. Taking a step forward, he noted happily that his legs didn't buckle like they had the day before, before noticing that the top of the door frame in his room was shorter than he remembered. Shrugging he ducked under the frame and slowly made his way to the bathroom in his new morning ritual, gazing into the mirror as he searched for new features.

This time he didn't have to look too hard.

His skin was an odd, light shade of yellow, his eyes were a deep green, one an empty void while the other was occupied by a blood red orb. He watched in the mirror as the orb moved with his gaze, switching eyes dependant upon which direction he was looking. His horn hasn't grown and the skin around it wasn't a furious red like it had been the past week, it was probably done. His fangs had rotated outwards a little further, much less than the night before, and he hoped that meant they were done too. He took in his build, noticing that he has gained a little more muscle and, yes, he was definitely taller. His ears were now elongated and pointed, and there was a very faint ring of red around his throat.

He sighed and slowly made his way out, pausing by Ryousuke's door and pressed an ear against it, hearing thundering, beastly snored as his brother slept on. Gently nudging the door open, he flinched as the sight his brother made as he lay on his stomach, his great wings unfurled and twitching gently, his tail wrapped around a spare pillow. His legs were bent in odd angles as they turned digitigrade, and his arms were beginning to break out in patches of sandy yellow fur.

He shifted his head towards Keisuke, his eyes opening to look at him as he let out a questioning chirp. His pupils were slit and his mouth was full of fangs.

"I can't speak bird, aniki." Keisuke said softly, his voice still booming slightly. Ryousuke gave him a confused look. "You chirped at me."

 ** _"... Oh."_ **Ryousuke finally said. **_"I asked what was happening."_**

"I'm going to go down for food, wanted to know if you wanted anything."

 _ **"Anything meat."** _Ryousuke responded as he put his head back down, lightly scratching at his arms. _ **"Is Takumi still here?"**_

"No clue, but I'll find out when I start heading down the stairs."

 _ **"Do be careful."**_ Ryousuke called as Keisuke slowly shut the door and began to make his way down the stairs. He was halfway down when his right leg buckled and he began to fall, before he was caught by four hands and was carried the rest of the way down and into the kitchen, where he was sat in one of the chairs.

"I could have done it myself." Keisuke groused as Takumi moved around him towards the stove.

 _"You buckled like a newborn fawn on the stairs, I highly doubt you could have made it all the way in here yourself."_ Takumi responded as he turned one of the knobs, bringing a fire to life beneath a pan before he opened the fridge and pulled out two entire rolls of sausage.

"Since when-"

 _"Ryousuke sent me shopping last night. He gave me a list that was… laughable."_ he pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Keisuke, who opened it and snickered. All it said was "buy meat". _"I mostly ignored the list and bought things to mix in with the meat. He may be a sphinx but he's still a halfblood, he needs a balanced diet and can't just eat meat. The same goes for you as well, Oni boy."_ Keisuke bristled, he didn't have a right to talk, he was a carnivore as well!

"And what about you, Spider boy."

 _"Unlike the both of you, I'm a pure blooded Jorōgumo, we don't need balance, just meat. I happen to like the taste of some vegetables though so I have more of a balanced diet than other Jorō."_ Takumi placed both rolls in the pan and there was an immediate sizzle, the smell of cooking meat causing Keisuke to nearly salivate. His mind wandered off as he daydreamed about the aroma the meat gave off, and gave a mortifying squeak when he felt Takum lift him from the chair towards the stairs.

"TAKUMI! PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!"

_"I am doubtful. I will not leave you to die on the stairwell."_

"I'M NOT GONNA DIE YOU DRAMA QUEEN!"

_"If you fall down the stairs you could break your neck."_

"NO I WON'T-" a fairly quiet roar of agitation echoed from up the stairs, likely Ryosuke demanding they shut up, and Keisuke flushed.

 _"You're loud, you know."_ Takumi stated peacefully, and Keisuke growled angrily. When they made it to the top, Takumi sat Keisuke down and handed him a plate of cooked sausage, eggs, and an apple. Since when did Takumi cook eggs? Was he really that zoned out. _"Go feast in your room. I'll come in when you're done with some heating pads for your muscles."_ with that, Takumi made his way over towards Ryousuke's room, opened the door, and stepped in. Keisuke let out an irritated sigh and did as Takumi asked, ducking the frame again as he walked over and sat on the bed, moodily poking at the sausage patty before eating it whole.

He couldn't wait for his awakening to be done. He hated being practically babied by his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah Takumi is a mother hen and Keisuke hates it. The next chapter after this will be the final awakening chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the sphinx watches as the spider tries to help the oni control his strength, and gains the urge to learn to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW BEGINNING NOTES HI HELLO
> 
> This chapter introduces an area AND a character I haven't gotten to yet, seeing as I only just recently finished the second stage. I relied heavily on a friend who DOES know about this character, as he helped me out without giving me any major spoilers. As such, I am in his debt.

Ryousuke pulled his wings in front of him, gently, gently, stretching the feathery limbs and running a claw through the feathers before he focused on his claws, his gaze drifting down that limb, taking in the sandy yellow fur and the nearly paw shaped hands.

It was weird.

He slowly stood up off the bed, wincing lightly when his muscles protested, but was pleased when they didn’t waver. He took a few steps forward, feeling his tail whip behind him as he stepped oddly, and he growled. It’s been two weeks since his awakening had finished. Damn his digitigrade legs, it was going to take him forever to get used to walking on his toes if it had already been this long! There was a loud thunk from outside and a vague exclamation, prompting his ears to perk. There was more silence, before another thunk drove him to the window.

 _“Gently, Keisuke! You’re being too harsh with it!”_ Takumi exclaimed, watching as Keisuke moved around some heavy looking limbs. There was a crack from the tree limb and it nearly split in half. Takumi winced.

 **“How about you stop sideline commentating and come show me what I’m doing wrong!”** Keisuke snarled, his claws digging into the branch and breaking it fully. Takumi sighed.

 _“I can’t just SHOW you how to control your strength in your full shift, Keisuke. You have to figure it out.”_ he picked up what looked like a bundle of cloth and approached the limb, taking it from Keisuke and retreating with it as the oni growled and trekked off towards the woods. Takumi paid him no mind as he unraveled the fabric and it expanded, a small bit brushing against the branch and sticking to it like glue. Takumi tisked and wrapped the branch with what Ryousuke finally processed was silk. _“I’m gonna run out of silk at this rate.”_

Ryousuke retreated from the window and made his way to his computer chair, contemplating what he had seen. Takumi was obviously trying to help Keisuke control his strength, he isn’t surprised. Jorōgumo and oni both had enhanced strength, it was obvious that Takumi had years of practice with refining his so he wouldn’t squash or break whatever he picked up and held, and he’s seen the big spider pick up Itsuki and Iketani once before without a single complaint from either. That thought brought him back to his wings again and he eyed them, flapping them gently. His mind quickly made itself up and he stood once again, ignoring his agitation with his limbs as he was out of the room, down the stairs, and out with his brother and Takumi in moments.

 _“Ah, Ryousuke, good morning.”_ Takumi greeted sunnily.

 **“Good morning, aniki.”** Keisuke greeted in turn.

 ** _“Good morning to the both of you.”_** Ryousuke responded. **_“First of all, I get that you’re training Keisuke to control his strength, but why tree limbs, and why in the backyard, and second of all, how’s progress?”_** Takumi gave the sphinx a blank stare for a moment, before he clicked his tongue.

 _“I forgot your bedroom window points this way.”_ he muttered, his eyes looking towards the house before looking back. _“Well, the limbs are a starting stage. If he can manage to pick one up and set it down without damaging it in any way on accident, we move downwards to less sturdy objects. The back yard serves as a wide, open space to engage in such activities. As for progress, we aren’t gaining much.”_

 **“It sucks.”** Keisuke groused. **“And Takumi isn’t at all helpful.”**

_“I told you, you have to get used to your strength on your own! We’re mates, not a hive mind, I can’t tell you how your own strength works!”_

**_“How long have you two been at this?”_ **

_“Ah… four hours, give or take?”_ Ryousuke blinked. _“We’ve only just started working on it today, Keisuke’s just impatient.”_

**“Hey!”**

_“Did you have something you wanted to tell us?”_

**_“Yeah. I’m going out, I want to see if I can get these to work.”_** he gestured to his wings as they twitched, and Takumi nodded in understanding.

 _“I hope you’ve chosen a place that’s pretty bereft of mortal life.”_ Takumi said worriedly. Ryousuke was still, before slowly nodding.

**_“Yeah. I have a place in mind.”_ **

 

~0~

 

Tsubaki Line, as he had thought, was abandoned of most human life. He parked his FC in a rather inconspicuous place, got out, and was fully shifted and in the surrounding woods in an instant. Up and up he ran, higher and higher, until he came to a cliffed area, not too far from the road. Climbing to the top, he sat on the edge and looked out towards the road, able to see the large building at the top from where he was. After a while, he looked over the edge and sighed shakily, sitting back on his haunches as he shifted back to a more human form, as far as he could shift, and flexed his wings.

 ** _“Maybe I should have started with a less high up area…”_** he muttered, unnerved. The sound of something heavy touching down on the ground echoed suddenly behind him and he tensed, his tail and wings jutting outwards and his hackles raised as he turned quickly, his eyes locking on a form that seemed oddly familiar to him.

“Wait, Ryousuke? Ryousuke Takahashi?” that voice was familiar too. He shifted slightly, his eyes drifting upwards, and when they landed on the figure’s wide eyed face, it clicked.

 ** _“Gou Hojo.”_** Ryousuke finally said, standing up tall. **_“It’s been a while.”_**

“You don’t say.” Gou responded, a large pair of leathery wings furling up behind his back. “I never knew you were a creature.”

 ** _“Neither did I.”_ **Ryousuke responded, and Gou’s eyes widened a little bit more.

“Ah, you’re a half blood then.” he stated, frowning slightly.

 ** _“Is that a problem?”_** Ryousuke growled softly.

“With me? No. With other pure bloods? It would probably be best if you kept your status to yourself.” Ryousuke growled slightly louder at that, and Gou raised his hands placatingly. “I’m not saying that to be rude, just stating facts. A large amount of pure bloods hate half bloods, that’s just how it is.” silence reigned over them. “So what brings you out this way?”

**_“Trying to learn how to use my wings somewhere it’s unlikely I’ll be spotted, though that backfired, as you spotted me. You?”_ **

“I needed to get away.” was the simple response, and Ryousuke understood. “Do you want help with your wings?”

 ** _“You’d help me?”_** he asked incredulously, and Gou nodded.

“Of course. I’d prefer it if you weren’t prosecuted for being a half blood. You’re an adult if I’m not mistaken, and you’re unable to fly. Red flag, the pure bloods would pick you out in seconds.” he pushed his hands into his pocket, his wings shifting awkwardly. “Helping you learn to fly wouldn’t be half bad, probably.” Ryousuke stared for a moment, processing, before he finally blinked.

 ** _“Alright.”_** he consented. **_“Learning from you would be beneficial.”_** a small grin crossed Gou’s face, revealing terribly sharp canines, and Ryousuke’s attention was drawn from it to the air beside him as it warped and shimmered. He could see the vague outline of a person and frowned slightly before blinking. When his eyes opened, the outline was gone, and Gou had begun talking again.

“... will take at most a month, seeing as you’re fully grown. Flying can’t be learned in a day, of course.” Ryousuke nodded blankly, his mind wandering as he listened to Gou speak. Just what was what he had seen?

Well, for now, it was no matter. The sphinx had more pressing matters to attend to. He was going to learn to fly, and he would do it fast. Learning was one of the things he did best, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT, ANTICLIMACTIC I KNOW. SORRY THERE'S NO MORE.
> 
> I CAN'T WAIT TO FULLY EXPLORE THIS WHEN I GET TO IT IN THE APPROPRIATE VOLUME!


End file.
